<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Possessions by Galaxys_are_the_best</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886567">The Possessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxys_are_the_best/pseuds/Galaxys_are_the_best'>Galaxys_are_the_best</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Wilbur Soot, December 4th stream spoilers, Dreamon, Dreamons, Exile, Gen, Ghostbur, Idea - Freeform, Possessed, Possession, exiled, wow tags are hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxys_are_the_best/pseuds/Galaxys_are_the_best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story idea. Dream SMP but with more Dreamon possessions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, shippers dni - Relationship, this is only platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Possessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So here’s my idea: </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was possessed by a dreamon when he was exiled. Everyone reacts to being possessed by a dreamon a different way and Wilbur ended up going crazy wanting to blow up l’manburg. </p><p> </p><p>When Wilbur did end up pressing to button, he got control back from the dreamon and got Phil to kill him to try to stop the dreamon. That was his last canon death so he came back as a ghost for one reason or another. (Also Ghostbur’s memory sucks as a mix of being dead and the dreamon messing with his head) </p><p> </p><p>Wilburs plan failed and the dreamon just needed to find a new person to possess. The dreamon decided to possess a person people would trust and that has power, so the dreamon possessed Tubbo who just became president. </p><p> </p><p>The dreamon’s goal now was to keep the power and stop anything from taking the power. That’s why Tubbo made a deal with Ranboo for the next election. When Tommy did a dumb and ended up pissing dream off, the dreamon decided that getting rid of a potential threat to its control over Tubbo would be good and exiled him. (Tommy being a treat to it’s control over Tubbo is basically that he would notice something being off with Tubbo and point it out and/or break Tubbo out of the control entirely) </p><p> </p><p>The dreamon then decided to make sure nothing could take its power away and agreed to the idea of going after Techno and setting up propaganda against him. </p><p> </p><p>Bonus points if: </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Dream ended up possessed again. </li>
<li>Fundy realizes that Tubbo is possessed somehow and then has to go through a lot of trouble to try to get Tubbo unpossessd. </li>
<li>Ghostbur remembers the dreamon thing and tells someone before he forgets/writes it down. </li>
<li>Tommy ends up accidentally breaking the control/getting rid of the dreamon. (Bonus bonus points if this is after Fundy’s tried everything to break the control already) </li>
<li>Ghostbur ends up using blue to get rid of the dreamon/the dreamons weakness is blue. </li>
<li>Tubbo doesn’t remember anything after Schlatt dies once he gets free (this includes the fact that he is president) </li>
<li>The dreamon is Schlatt. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>